Happy Feet: The Adventure, Journey and Life in Antarctica (Chapter 19)
Chapter 19 is the ninthteen chapter of Happy Feet: The Adventure, Journey and Life in Antarctica by MarioFan65 and Penguin-Lover. This chapter is called "Overfishing Rising". Plot (Back at Antarctica in the nighttime on a warm cave outside) *Raul: Man, Mumble and Phoenix are gone. They haven't return for two days. We been there for only a hour long. *Rio: It happen sometimes. Like the fight for cancer, they fight for the fish. *Perxio: Don't worry Rio. Everything is gonna be alright. *Manny: I miss them too. We have no ship with us to go and find them. *Nestor: Are we gonna save the world? *Rio: No. Mumble and Phoenix will do it. They're our only hope. *Perxio: All we can do, is wait. *Rinaldo: But, we can get One Last Stand or stay out forever for the rest of the year. *Perxio: It is up to Mumble and Phoenix to get the problem solved. *Raul: Did you find any clues? *Manny: No. I see footprints when we were walking in. *Perxio: I know our two friends will get the fish supply restored. *Nestor: We will get everything back to normal. *Lombardo: Our parents are worried. We haven't return in a adventure like this. *Ramón: Wait, i wonder if there is One Last Stand. *Perxio: One Last Stand? All we can do, is wait. *Ramón: No. I think it's easier to see the beautiful night sky. *Raul: Night sky, then come along. *Perxio: Okay then. *singing* Let me tell you..... Mumble and Phoenix are stuck in the zoo Waiting for someone to come When the aliens are here Says what a crazy day I had A real good time *Raul: But their heartsong tells me it's goodbye Just like nothing happened last night But if I had one chance I'd do it all over again *Ramón: One night stand I don't think they're coming back for more They were only looking for a one night stand I don't think they're coming back for more No no *Manny: Now I'm left up in my lonely cave She left her underwear and her perfume I never thought that it could be this good And I still feel a little on my fins I'm trying hard not to feel rejected Maybe the phone line's disconnected But if I had one chance I'd do it all over again I know it *Perxio: One night stand I don't think they're coming back for more They were only looking for a one night stand I don't think they were coming back for more They were only looking One night stand but I'd do it all again for sure Oh yeah (The song ended) *Ramón: Memories.....it's coming to an end. *Manny: Guys, let's go. This cave is abandon and no one ever live here anymore. *Perxio: Let's go guys, we are never coming back here. *Rinaldo: Yeah. All of that trouble is nonsense. *Lombardo: Erroneous! This place is only covered with snow hills. *Nestor: Come on Lombardo, we don't have all day. *Lombardo: Fine. I will join you guys. *Perxio: Good, the more we have, the better off we will be. *Raul: Then let's go. *Perxio: Ok, let's get moving. (The penguin friends left the snowy hill. Three months later, Mumble and Phoenix are still at the zoo, while the others are waiting for the fish to come out) *Mumble: It only been three months since we were stuck in the zoo. *Phoenix: This is not my home. Everyone is waiting for us. *Magellanic Leader: Hey guys, the fish is here. *Phoenix: Oh boy, fish! *Mumble: Yes. Time to eat. (Fish come out and everyone eat the fish) *Mumble: Wow, they taste so different than the one back from home. *Phoenix: The fish tastes so good. *Mumble: We must figure out a way to release the fishes. *Phoenix: I know, brother. *Mumble: Everyone have been starving for months. They can only eat shrimp and krill. Even squid too. *Phoenix: We must hurry up and do what we need to do to get out of here. *Magellanic Leader: No. We don't have a cage. We must wait for another day to come. *Phoenix: What? No. No. No. We lost everything. *Mumble: No one is here to release us. We are in trouble. *Phoenix: Everyone's happy except us. *Mumble: Yeah, no one like us here. *Phoenix: We should get everyone's attention. We must leave by now, so we must do what we can to help get ourselves out of here. (The penguins waddle away) *Mumble: Guys? Guys? *Magellanic Leader: Nope, i'm out of here. *Mumble: No. You can't look into the water. *Magellanic Leader: I'm staying. No matter what you said, i'm relaxing right now. *Mumble: No. We can't do this alone. There gotta be a way to get attention. *Phoenix: Yeah, we need help with getting attention from the aliens. *Mumble: I don't know. We are the most unpopular penguins around. *Phoenix: We will get the attention of the aliens and they will help us. *Mumble: Sometimes, they come. Sometimes, they don't. *Phoenix: We must not give up hope. *Mumble: Even the bad days, we lose everything. *Phoenix: Everyone in Antarctica is depending on us to get the fish supply restored. *Mumble: Plans sometimes work. Is just a matter of life. *Phoenix: I know, brother. *Mumble: I just wanna wait. *Phoenix: Ok, brother. We will wait. (Mumble fell sad in the water, looking at his reflection) *Mumble: Gosh. *Phoenix: I know how you're feeling right now, brother. I feel the same way. *Mumble: Yeah. *Phoenix: I know that if the aliens actually listen to us, we will be out of this place that messes with your mind. *Mumble: I will try to dance. (A little girl tap on the glass on the exhibit, making Mumble tap dance his feet and dance until the little girl runs to her mother) *Mumble: No. I tried... (The little girl returned with her mother and tap on the glass) *Phoenix: Go for it, brother. (Mumble danced and danced as everyone cane up to the exhibition and cheered for Mumble tap dancing. Some of them were calling on their phones. The penguins waddle for Mumble too.) *Mumble: Yeah. *Phoenix: Way to go, brother. *Magellanic Leader: Yeah. I'm impressed. *Phoenix: We will have oir help in no time. (In the news, footage is shown with Mumble dancing on the exhibit) *News Reporter: It seems that a teenage emperor penguin is dancing on exhibit. Almost on stage. (The video is spread all over the world in worldwide. Meanwhile at Beny's ship) *Beny: No! They will ban overfishing soon. *The Boss: We got a job to do. *Beny: Tomorrow, we will capture all the fish. *The Boss: Yes. The poor people from Africa and Indiana need some food. *Beny: I wonder what the next state we're going to. We're sending some fishing men to capture every fish around the world. Including Antarctica. No fishing company can't beat us all. *The Boss: And out work will be done for the day until tomorrow. *Beny: Yes. Antarctica is first. (Back at Antarctica) *Raul: Perxio, we have the fishes around. So let catch some fish. *Perxio: No. The other penguins need some. Some ships are capturing the fish. *Rio: I wonder what the aliens are up too now. *Perxio: We continue to wait for our two friends to return. *Manny: We are just excited. *Perxio: I know. *Manny: I finally created a new map for Antarctica. *Perxio: Good. That will come in handy. *Manny: So i see the spots i placed for each location of the continent. *Raul: Oh yeah. I wonder what are we gonna do? *Perxio: We will have to wait and see. *Manny: Oh. I listed the volcanos from Antarctica. *Perxio: Ok, we understand. *Manny: Everything checked. (Back at the beach, the fisher man release Mumble and Phoenix out to sea) *Mumble: Yes! We are free. *Fisherman: So long penguins. (Back at the zoo) *Magellanic Leader: Good luck Mumble and Phoenix. Defeat the aliens now. (Back at Adelie-Land) *Rimon: Everything ok? *Ramón: Yes father. I hope for my boy to come back. *Rimon: Mumble HappyFeet? *Ramón: Yes. He will return. He will come back. *Limon: Mate, i think he need to return to his friends. *Rimon: Don't worry my darling, everything will be fine. *Ramón: Just kidding. I will help out and team up with Manny. *Roy: Go Ramón Go! Join Manny again! *Ramón: Thank you everyone! *Rimon: And be sure to watch out for skuas. (Lovelace watched Ramón as he would speak to the penguins) *Lovelace: Good luck Ramón. (Back at the ice land) *Nestor: Rio, is anything ok? *Rio: Yes. I can smell some fear from the alien ships. Danger is just ahead. *Raul: I think it is the leopard seals. *Rio: Are you sure? *Raul: Adelies move their heads. I see your point. *Rio: Yeah, you thought me before. *Raul: We know, amigo. *Perxio: Come on, we to do something. *Rio: Yeah. *Perxio: I know we can work together to help our friends. *Ramón: Guys, i'm back. *Raul: Ramón! *Nestor: Welcome back buddy. *Rinaldo: We miss you. *Lombardo: Long time no see. *Ramón: Let me tell something to you, anyone seen Mumble and Phoenix? *Perxio: No. Getting to Antarctica take for days to arrive. That not good. *Rio: I understand. *Ramón: We last seen them three months at the Forbidden Shore. *Perxio: I know. I thought they're never returning. *Rio: They will return. I know they are still alive. *Ramón: We have no plane with us. And no boat. *Perxio: Then we have to continue waiting for them to come back. *Raul: Come on, they're not coming back. *Perxio: We can't just go. *Rio: What are we gonna do? *Perxio: Have faith in our two friends. They are most likely on their way back here. *Raul: Let's go then. We may have to wait for another day for them to come back. *Perxio: I know our friends will return safely. *Raul: Let's go home. *Perxio: No, we stay here in Penguin-Land. *Raul: Penguin-Land? This home never existed. Noah will name one after if Emperor-Land gets destroyed by one of the ships. *Lombardo: What are you waiting for? Let's get out of here. *Perxio: Fine. We waited two hours staying here. (The penguins begin to leave. Meanwhile at night, Mumble and Phoenix are swimming in the ocean.) *Mumble: Hurry, we will get back by morning. *Phoenix: We passed all of the islands so Antarctica is our only stop. *Mumble: Yeah brother, we must make it in time. *Phoenix: To the sea. To the land. (The next morning, Beny and the ships are capturing the fish. At the iceberg.) *Raul: Oh no. Beny is capturing the fish. *Ramón: This is no good. *Manny: Yikes. They are back for more. *Raul: Do not be afraid. We will defeat him. *Ramón: We will be ready to go into the water and stop the ships. *Nestor: We'll see how strong we are. *Rinaldo: We are already stronger than this. So let's move it. *Rio: Ready? *Perxio: Let's go. (The penguin heroes swim into the water and go after the ships. The skuas were watching them and chase after them.) *Rinaldo: Amigos! Skuas are coming. *Raul: Hurry. To the ship. *Perxio: Morning? Breakfast? *Nestor: Swim! (The penguin heroes do that, trying to go as fast as they can) *Raul: Skuas never go underwater. *Ramón: They have claws! (The skuas try to catch him with their claws) *Perxio: Let's go down then. (The penguins swim under the sea to find the ships) *Nestor: We made it to the ships. *Perxio: Let's do this! (The penguins arrive on the ships, looking for Beny's ship) *Rinaldo: Where is the ship Beny is? *Perxio: I don't know. We will look and find out. *Lombardo: I found the ship! *Rio: Good, let's go then. (The penguins swim to Beny's ship. The skuas were disappointed by the ships.) *Boss Skua: Guys, i am very disappointed with you. Very disappointed. *Dino: Boss, we are heading to the ships. *Boss Skua: We should have poop on them in the first place. *Vinnie: Come on, we should capture at least one penguin. *Frankie: Very good idea. *Boss Skua: Now follow me. This is where the penguins are going. (The skuas follow with their boss. In Beny's ship.) *Beny: Prepare the net! (The net begins to capture the fish) *Raul: Oh no! They are capturing the fish. What are we gonna do? *Lombardo: We must stop them. *Perxio: We will win. *Rinaldo: Ooh! Fishes! *Nestor: Release them. *Perxio: We must fight for the return of the fish supply. (The penguins are trying to release the fish out) *Rio: Guys, your home is in danger! The aliens ships are here. Get out of the net now. (The penguins try releasing them until Rojas arrive to chase them) *Ramón: The leopard seal is back! *Lombardo: He is trying to eat the fishes. Stop! (Rojas growls and chase after the penguins) *Rio: Don't make the net close. *Rojas: Come on penguins, where's my meal?! *Manny: But first, you gotta chase us. (Rojas chase after the penguins while the net closes with the trapped fishes) *Ramón: The fishes! (In the surface) *Boss Skua: Oh boy, here i go. (The skuas try to get the fish from the net being hold by the humans) *Beny: We got the fishes. Bad news, the skuas are going after it. Use a hook to get them off! (The humans use a hook to get the skuas out. Back at sea, Rojas is still chasing the penguins.) *Manny: Swim more! He's getting close. *Rio: We must protect ourselves. *Ramón: Swim fast! Swim fast! *Nestor: Faster, faster, faster! *Rojas: *growls* *Ramón: Oh no. The fishes are being captured. *Rio: Hurry up! (The penguins jump into the net with the leopard seal biting off the net) *Rojas: Mine, mine, mine. *Ramón: Oh no. Oh no. Boss Skua is there. *Boss Skua: Hello there penguins. *Rio: One skua and one leopard seal. This is not good at all. *Perxio: I agree. We have double trouble right now. *Raul: Ship! Get on the ship. *Fisher #1: Sir, the penguins are getting on the ship. *Beny: Penguins? I thought penguins cannot fly. *Fish #2: And a leopard seal is trying to bite off the net. (Rojas bite the net off and release the fishes) *Rojas: Noooooooo! *fall into the water* *Boss Skua: Fishes are mine. *Rojas: This can't be. I'm waiting for a penguin to get off the ship so i can eat them with mustard. (At the ship inside in a restaurant) *Ramón: Restaurant? Yum. *Rinaldo: No. Fishes die in here. We must find the elevator. *Perxio: Amigo, Rojas the leopard seal is such a lardface. *laughs* *Ramón: I know. We found the elevator. *Beny: *he and his fisherman arrive* The penguins! I saw them on the floor. *Raul: Run! *Perxio: Ok, let's do it. (The penguins press the button of the elevator and enter there) *Manny: Close the door. (The elevator closes, leaving Beny and the fisherman upset) *Beny: Get the captain of the ship please. Both of you. (Inside of the elevator) *Perxio: Where are we going? *Raul: We are escaping from the ship. *Ramón: No. I know my grandfather is there. *Rio: Grandfather? *Ramón: Yes, Beny capture penguins over the years. We must stop the overfishing conflict and save the community. *Perxio: We are already doing that. (The penguins arrive at the last floor of the ship, in a storage room) *Manny: Wow, that so many items. *Rio: Come on guys, get off the elevator. (The penguins left the elevator) *Ramón: Alright, we need a new plan. *Manny: We need to steal one of Beny's weapons. *Perxio: I agree. We need a way to defend ourselves, and the way to do that, is to steal some weapons. *Manny: Let's check in one of those boxes. (In one of the boxes) *Rinaldo: *open one* Toys? *Raul: *open one* Cards? I hate cards. *Nestor: *open one* Hey, i remember seeing those at the mountain slide in Adelie-Land. *Manny: There's a hammer. I don't know what is happening. The only way to do it is to stop Beny. Any weapons to find? *Perxio: The hammer can be a useful item. *Manny: Guns? *Perxio: Handguns would be a good item for us to use. Some people also say Guns. *Ramón: There's also gears that move the ship for us. *Perxio: Yeah. *Nestor: Find the boxes. *Raul: In the next room. Follow me. (In the next room) *Perxio: Ok, let's get those boxes. *Manny: Don't pick them. Open more. (One of the penguins open more boxes for more items and clues) *Rinaldo: Money! *Raul: Yeah. Open more boxes. *Ramón: Lovestones 2.0? *Rinaldo: No. Zeni! *Rio: Zeni is money. *Nestor: It in other language. *Manny: What money have to do with weapons? *Nestor: It's just nothing Manny. *Perxio: We need weapons. *Ramón: Go look for more. These boxes look packed. Open them please. (The penguins start opening more boxes) *Ramón: A water packed gun. A toy? *Raul: Yes. I have been telling you this. *Perxio: We need REAL guns so we can fight. *Manny: A paddle stick? *Rio: A cap like a have. *Ramón: It feel like a mystery. *Nestor: Always in luck, get ready. *Rio: We need to find more. *Manny: They are the last ones around. We gotta be quick. *Perxio: I know. Our friends are depending on us. *Manny: We have to be careful. Everyone is counting on us. We have to do it together. *Perxio: We know. *Manny: We can get the things right away. *Perxio: I know, and I like that. *Manny: Then what are we waiting for? Hurry up! *Perxio: We are doing the best we can. *Ramón: Then let's go. (In the Captain's base of the ship) *Fisherman #1: Captain, we have an emergency. *Captain: What is it? *The Boss: Anything else? *Beny: There's penguins on the ship. *Fisherman #2: I have been trying to tell you. *The Boss: Penguins.....i hate them. (In the ocean, Mumble and Phoenix finally returned to Antarctica to see the ships getting the fish) *Mumble: Oh no. This is bad news. *Phoenix: Alien ships, they are taking the fish out. *Mumble: What if our friends are there? MORE TO COME Next: TBA Previous: Happy Feet: The Adventure, Journey and Life in Antarctica (Chapter 18) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions